Nueva aventura última batalla
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Takeru se muda a Francia por el trabajo de su madre, años después Hikari también se muda ahí para ser parte de una nueva aventura Crossover 02 y Tamers. Takari y otras parejas. Prologo reeditado.
1. Prologo

_**HOLA SE QUE ESTO YA HABÍA SIDO PUBLICADO PERO GRACIAS A MI NUEVA BETA EH DECIDIDO QUE LO VOY A REEDITAR, POR LO QUE ENCONTRARAN MEJORAS O COSAS QUE EN LA PRIMERA VERSIÓN DEL CAPI NO SE ENCONTRABAN, EN ESPECIAL EN LA CHARLA NOCTURNA ;) YA VERAN QUE LE CAMBIE, EL CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A MI BETA paolamendoza, GRACIAS NENA POR TU AYUDA.**_

_**LES DIGO DE UNA VEZ QUE ESTA HISTORIA SERA CROSSOVER DE 02 Y TAMERS Y SI ME EQUIVOCO CON ALGUNAS COSILLAS DE TAMERS ME PERDONEN, NO SOY EXPERTA EN ESA SERIE. LAS EDADES EN EL RESTO DEL FIC APATIR DEL SIGUIENTE CAP SERAN DISTINTAS,TANTO LAS DE LOS DIGIELEGIDOS COMO PARA LOS TAMERS EN SU TEMPORADA AL IGUAL QUE EL LUGAR DONDE SE DESARROLLAN LOS HECHOS DE TAMERS POR LO QUE SE PODRIA DECIR QUE ES UN FIC SEMI AU**_

_**SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAMOS POR EL PROLOGO DE ESTE FIC TITULADO NUEVA AVENTURA ULTIMA BATALLA, ANTES ACLARO QUE DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE LO QUE ES UNA LASTIMA YA QUE YO HARIA QUE EN LA QUINTA TEMPORADA SE REUNIERAN TODOS LOS ELEGIDOS DE LAS 4 PRIMERAS TEMPORADAS, EN LUGAR DE USAR PARTE DE LAS IDEAS ANTERIORES PARA UNA NUEVA TEMPORADA CON PERSONAJES DISTINTOS COMO LA RIDICULES, SEGUN MI PUNTO DE VISTA, QUE ES DIGIMON SAVERS TAMBIEN CONOCIDO COMO DIGIMON DATA SQUAD, NO SE OFENDAN AQUELLOS A LOS QUE LES GUSTO PERO A MI ME PARECIO ESO Y RECUERDEN DIGIMON NO ES MIO, NI HAGO FICS CON INTENCIONES DE GANAR DINERO, SOLO COMO MEDIO RECREATIVO PARA OLVIDARME DE TODO Y NO HACER LA TAREA DE LA SECU, JAJAJA**_

Nueva aventura, última batalla.

Prólogo

Era un día soleado en Odaiba, doce chicos se hallaban reunidos ya que uno de ellos tenía una noticia importante que darles.

-Ya dinos ¿para qué nos llamaste Tk?- preguntó una chica castaña la primera en hablar, dando pie a que los demás también comentaran

-Hermano ya dinos algo, lo que sea, tengo ensayo con la banda en treinta minutos-mencionó Yamato bastante apresurado

-Esta bien lo que sucede es que a mi mama le ofrecieron un empleo de reportera en un periodico muy famoso, el único problema es que tendremos que mudarnos a Francia-explicó rápidamente Takeru en tono pesimista-Razón por la cual lo mas probable sea que ya no nos volvamos a ver-

-Eso ni lo pienses aunque estés lejos nos mantendremos en contacto-le renegó Miyaco

-Es verdad lo que dice Yolei a pesar de que estes en otro lugar seguiremos en contacto ni creas que pienso perder a mi mejor amigo tan fácil, sera como cuando vivias en Nerima manteniendonos en contacto por correo, llamadas y alguna que otra noticia que nos de Matt-renego la que hablo primero, Hikari

-Creo que tienen razon intentemos no peder el contactacto-hablo Takeru

-Tk, ¿cuándo te vas?-quiso saber Mimi

-Una semana antes de que inicien las clases-respondio el rubio

-Entonces ya saben qué hacer ¿o no, chicas?-les pregunto Sora, que se había matenido callada

-Fiesta de despedida-respondieron las aludidas

-Nunca cambiaran-fue el pensamiento de los chicos

-Pero Tk, vendrás a la fiesta ¿verdad?-le preguntó Hikari con ojos de borrego a medio morir*

-Claro que si, es la última vez que estaremos juntos hasta las vacaciones de invierno- le respondió Takeru, nunca podria resistirse a los caprichos de su mejor amiga

Unas semanas despues todo estaba listo para la despedida de Takeru, solo faltaba que llegara él pero de eso se encargarían Yamato e Iori por ser los mas cercanos al chico aunque Hikari los superaba en eso, ellos tambien eran chicos y la chica seria mas útil en la casa de Mimi para lo que faltara como arreglar las cosas del festejo, elegir la musica que pondrian y todo eso, en especial, para prepararle un pastel de despedida a Tk, el cual Tai arruino al menos 3 veces.

A las 8 de la noche, hora elegida para la fiesta, al fin aparecio Takeru acompañado por Yamato e Iori todos se pusieron a festejar con cantos, bailes, gritos, las infaltables bromas cortesia de Taichi y Daisuke, algunos juegos idea de Sora y Mimi, lo cual hacian en este momento, jugando a la botella de verdad o reto

-Mimi que quieres ¿verdad o reto?-dijo macabramente Taichi

-Verdad me parece bien-le respondio Mimi haciendo gala de su emblema

-Ok, dinos a todos los presentes ¿Cual es la tonteria mas grande que haz echo en tu vida?

-¿Como?, pues la verdad la tonteria mas grande seria... haberme vestido de Palmon para la fiesta de disfraces de la secundaria, debi vestirme de Lilimon mejor.

-risas incesantes llenaron la antes silenciosa habitación

-Ahora es mi turno- Meems toma la botella y se detiene en...Sora

-Muy bien, Sora ¿verdad o reto?-preguntó Mimi

-Reto-dijo firmemente la pelirroja

-Entonces, dale un beso a Tai, pero en la boca-Mimi preparo el castigo para ella de forma meticulosa, claro esta ella sabia lo que Sora sentia por el chico Yagami y de paso se vengaria de Tai haciendole cumplir algo que jamas que se animaria a hacer

-Esta bien, pero me las pagaras, eso tenlo por seguro, Tachikawa Mimi*

-Si-la chica ya queria que se dieran el beso-Pero ahora cumple tu reto

Así Sora se fue acercando poco a poco hacia los labios de Taichi, el cual se encontraba todo sonrojado al igual que la misma Sora la cual unio rapidamente sus labios a los de su amigo, al separarse giro la botella y se detuvo en...

-Kari, a ver que quieres ¿verdad o reto?-Sora, ya tenia algo preparado para cualquier respuesta de la castaña

-Verdad-dijo Hikari nerviosa

-Veamos, ¿te gusta alguien?-Sora miro a sus amigos y vio como Tai y Daisuke miraban a Kari de forma asesina

-Sora, creo que mejor reto-Kari ya no queria esas miradas hacia ella

-Ok pero recuerda que ya no puedes volver a cambiar*-le recordo Yolei a la castaña

-Lo se, Yoli, no te preocupes en recordarmelo-Hika se desesperaba

-Muy bien, tu reto sera-Sora hizo una pausa dramatica antes de proseguir-que le des un beso de un minuto en la boca a-nuevamente hizo una pausa, miro a todos los presentes notando a Tai con cara molesta y a un Daivis esperanzado en ser el-Tk-concluyo finalmente la Takenouchi

-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-se escucho por toda la habitación seguido por un grito a duo horrible

-No eso si que no-Daisuke y Taichi provocaron que todos callaran

-Lo siento Daivis pero yo soy quien decide y digo que si-Sora queria darles una linda despedida a Tk y Kari por lo que eligio ese reto, haria que su primer beso fuera juntos e inolvidable

-Ya que-Kari queria acabar eso pronto

Se puso de pie, dirigiendose lentamente a su mejor amigo, para hacer algo que hace mucho deseaba, pero que no se atrevia por miedo a perder una gran amistad, al llegar junto a Takeru se agacho para quedar a la misma altura que la de su amigo en el suelo, finalmente al estar comoda se acerco lentamente a Takeru, mientras Sora preparaba el cronometro y finalmente unio sus labios en un beso que no esperaba fuera correspondido, más para su sorpresa Tk correespondia a su beso, definitivamente, Yagami Hikari* estaba en el cielo.

-Tiempo-Sora marco el minuto más feliz en la vida de la chica, debido a que tuvo que separarse de ese chico que la volvia loca hacia un año mas o menos calculando

-Vamos a comer el pastel ya-se notaba a kilometros la desesperación de Tai

-Ok, pero primero recojamos un poco la sala -Sora queria ver cuanto resistia Taichi

Cuando terminaron, Sora fue por el pastel que Kari habia preparado especialmente para Tk, momento en el cual la castaña se escabullo sin ser vistav por nadie y más porque Sora habia salido de la cocina con el pastel.

-Muy bien este pastel lo preparo Kari solo para ti-dijeron al unisono Sora, Mimi y Miyaco

-Que bueno, haci me aseguro de que Tai o Daivis no le haigan echado veneno, por cierto ¿donde esta Hika?-la repentina pregunta de Tk hizo que todos notaran la ausencia de la chica

-No lo se estaba aquí hacia solo un segundo-le contesto dulcemente la madre de todos

En ese momento puso una cara preocupada y decidio salir al patio a ver si la encontraba por ahí, no se había equivocado se encontraba dentro de la vieja pero bien cuídada casa del árbol de Mimi

-¿Que haces aqui sola y llorando?-le pregunto su mejor amigo

-Es...que...no quiero...no quiero que...te vallas...-decia Hikari entre sollosos

-Tranquila mi luz te prometo que nos volveremos a ver no me ire para siempre, pero por favor no llores no me gusta verte llorar y menos por mi culpa-él se encontraba muy afligido por el estado de su amiga así que para intentar calmarla la abrazo muy fuerte por la espalda

-Prometeme que nos volveremos a ver y que siempre estaras cuando te necesite-le pidio Hikari mirandolo a los ojos y haciendo mas fuerte el abrazo

-Prometido-fue la respuesta de Takeru, la mirada de su amiga le había echo sentir aun peor (N/A:QUE DULCES, NO LO CREEN)

Despúes de eso se quedaron en silencio, pero en la misma posición, lentamente se iban quedando prendados en los ojos del otro mientras sus rostros se iban hacercando de poco en poco y finalmente unieron sus labios en un beso inolvidable para ambos, cuando se separaron por falta de aire sus mejillas se encontraban rojas y sus respiraciones eran muy rápidaz

-Sera mejor que volvamos adentro, los demas se pueden preocupar-Takeru por mas que quisiera quedarse ahí con Kari no podia debido al super protector hermano de la chica y que le asesinaria si no volvian pronto

-No, mejor quedemonos aquí, por favor, Tk-otra vez los ojos de borrego a medio morir

-Esta bien, pero si Tai me mata sera tu culpa-seguia sin poder negarle un capricho a su amada Kari

-Este Tk-el aludido volteo un poco mejor ya que Kari ya no se veia tan triste-Tk, tu...tu...me...me gustas

Tk estaba que no se la creia, habria escuchado bien lo que dijo su amiga pero al ver que Hikar bajaba el rostro y nuevas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos supo que era real.

-Kari, no llores sabes que no me gusta verte llorar y la razón de eso es que tu también me gustas-por fin lo había dicho despues de guardarselo para el solo durante mas o menos 1 año

-¿Enserio?-ahora la dudativa era Kari

-Enserio, es más ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-

-Pero tu mañana te iras y me dejaras sola-fue lo que contesto ella

-Eso es verdad, pero te amo, solo que temia que si te lo decia nuestra amistad se terminara, fui un idiota si no fuera tan cobarde y te lo hubiera dicho antes no estariamos pasando por esto- él se sentia el culpable de la situación

-No te culpes, también yo tuve la culpa, debi de decirte todo con tiempo-Kari estava en la misma situación que Tk-¿Como llevaremos una relación a distancia?

-¿Esa es una forma de decir que si quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto él con voz seria

-Claro, pero responde a mi pregunta-sentencio ella

-Sencillo, en primera ya que prometimos no perder el contacto, segundo sabes que vendre a visitarles a todos cada vez que pueda, y por ultimo te amo muchisimo y soy capaz de soportar mucho por estar contigo.

-Me parece buena idea pero quiero saber mucho mucho de tí todos los días y...-rogó la castaña

-Y lo haras de eso me aseguro yo- corto el misentras la chica se estremecia entre sus brazos

-Tengo algo de frio, es mejor que entremos o los otros se pueden preocupar-

-En ese caso, sera mejor entrar, no quiero que pilles un resfriado-

Entraron a la sala tomados de la mano actuando como lo hacían normalmente, decidieron no decir nada sobre su nueva relación, sabian que si se lo mencionaban a sus amigos les dirian que era mala idea llevar una relación a distancia, que de ejemplo estaban Tai y Mimi cuya relación cuando la castaña estaba en Estados Unidos no había resultado del todo y habían terminado un mes despúes de que la castaña se fuera.

Al dia siguiente todos se despidieron de Tk todos menos Kari que se limito a decir un simple hasta ya que sabia que solo era cuestion de tiempo hasta que volviera a ver a su amado. Esa era una promesa que cumplirian de eso estaban seguros ambos, los cuales no se imaginaban lo mucho que sus vidas cambiarian dentro de un tiempo a raíz de esa mudansa que a ambos les dolía.

_**Y ¿LES GUSTO?, ¿NO LES GUSTO?,¿ME VAN A MATAR POR SEPARARLOS?, O ¿SE APIADARAN DE MI PARA QUE PUEDAN ESTAR JUNTOS DE NUEVO ESOS 2?**_

_**JAJAJAJA ESAS PREGUNTAS CONTESTENLAS EN UN LINDO REVIEW, LES AVISO QUE LA HISTORIA DE PODER INTERIOR SE ENCONTRARA POR EL MOMENTO CONGELADA HASTA QUE ME PONGA AL CORRIENTE CON ESTA HISTORIA Y CON LA DE ALIANZA =), PERO NO LA ABANDONARE SOLO DENME TIEMPO, LA ESCUELA ME TRAE COMO LOCA**_

_**ANTES LES PIDO QUE LEAN EL FIC "APHI" DE KAOTIK ANGEL, EL CUAL ESTAMOS HACIENDO EN COLABORACIÓN, OJALA SE ANIMEN A LEERLO LES ASEGURO QUE SE MORIRAN DE LA RISA XD.**_

_**ATTE:**_

_**Caro**_

_**NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO CAPI DE ALGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS.**_


	2. Capitulo 1: Nueva Alumna

_**LO SÉ, LO SÉ, ME TARDE DEMASIADISISISISISISMO EN SEGUIR, PERO PUES, SIMPLEMENTE MI CEREBRO YA NO DABA,Y PUES COMO ME INSPIRE, HICE RAPIDAMENTE ESTO, ESTA QUIZÁS ALGO CORTO PERO BUE, QUE QUERIAN MI CEREBRO NO ES MUY UTIL QUÉ DIGAMOS, PUES BUENO, A VER SI AUN SE ACUERDA ALGUIEN DE ESTA HISTORIA OwO, PERO BIEN, YA LES DEJO LEER.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE SINO A TOEI ANIMATION Y NO ME ACUERDO QUIEN MÁS XD, ASÍ QUE NO ME DEMANDEN, ESTO ES ESCRITO SOLO CON FINES DE NO ABURRIRME EN VACACIONES.**_

* * *

><p>-Muy buenos días a todos- había dicho la maestra al entrar, Takeru solo se había limitado a responder junto con el resto de la clase.<p>

Ya han pasado dos años desde que el se mudo a Francia, y apesar de eso, Tk aun mantenia su relación con Kari, ya que depués de cumplir un año con esa relación a distancia había decidido contarles a todos sus amigos de ella, la mayoría se lo esperaban, solo esperaban ellos lo confirmaran, esto sorprendio a los portadores de la luz y la esperanza, pues no creían ser tan obvios en ese tema, poco después de las ultima vacaciones, osea hacía no más de 3 semanas, al Takeru le había pasado algo asombroso, pero que quería contarle a su amada y a los demás frente a frente, pues era un tema algo delicado.

-Oye Takeru, reacciona- le había susurrado su compañero de banca, Takato Matsuki -¿Escuchaste lo que dijo la maestra?-

-Esto... no, perdon, ¿Qué dijo?- respondió el rubio también en susurros.

-Que hoy tendremos una nueva compañera, según la maestra no debe tardar en llegar, pues primero sabes que los alumnos deben pasar por la dirección- había dicho algo molesto el castaño, pero igualmente en susurros.

-Ya veo...- había dicho Takaishi pensativo, pero mantenia los susurros.

En eso se oyo que tocaron la puerta, la maestra salio e intercambio algunas palabras con el director de la institución, todos sabían que significaba aquello, la nueva alumna ya estaba lista para ingresar, entonces entro la maestra seguida de una joven, bastante linda con uno bellos ojos de un color entre rubí y chocolate, con cabello castaño claro y que parecia irradiar una luz, aunque esto fue más obvio para Takeru y algunas personas más, ya que esa luz era la que algunos digimon sagrados solian irradiar.

-Su nombre es Hikari Yagami, viene de Odaiba, en Tokio, Japón, espero la traten bien chicos- hablaba la maestra -Veamos Hikari, donde te sentare, esto... sientate a un lado de Juri, la chica del cabello rojizo-castaño- dijo la maestra mientras la chica se iba a sentar al lugar indicado, sin mirar a nadie, pues estaba bastante nerviosa, las clases transcurrieron de forma normal hasta que sono la campana, la cual anunciaba el receso, el momento más esperado por todos.

-Esto, Hikari, un placer en conocerte, me llamo Juri Kato, si tienes alguna duda o algo no dudes en decirme- había dicho amablemente la joven, mientras Kari solo la miraba, luego la elegida de la luz sonrío.

-El placer es mio Kato-chan, por cierto, tienes un aura muy especial, un aura llena de sueños por cumplir- dijo la castaña simplemente, cierto rubio que estaba esperando a su amigo, escucho eso y sonrío de lado, ella era especial, eso lo había sabido siempre, solo era cuestión para que ella se diera cuenta de sus propias cualidades.

-Esto... gracias, supongo, oye Hikari, llamame Juri, por favor, es que no me acostumbro a que me llamen por mi apellido, y pues ¿No te gustaria almorzar conmigo y mis amigos?- pregunto Juri algo sorprendida en parte, por lo que había dicho la castaña.

-No veo porque no, por cierto, si te voy a llamar Juri porfavor no me llames Hikari, dime Kari, ¿Sí?- contesto únicamente la morena.

-Esta bien Kari, ahora dejame ver, Kenta y Kazu ya se salierón, así que te los presentare más adelante, ahora vamos acá, con el peresozo y su sombra.

-¡Oye!, nos das mala fama con eso- habían dicho los dos chicos, entonces el rubio noto que alguien la acompañaba, alguien muy especial po cierto.

-Esto Juri, ¿Ella que hace aquí? sabes perfectamente de lo que vamos a hablar hoy, no pudiste elegir mejor día-

-Deja en paz a Kari, Takato, ella bien puede escuchar, ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo por algo como eso- había respondido Takeru, para sorpresa de los demás, pues Juri nunca dijo el nombre de pila de Hikari, y en el caso de Kari, por el motivo de que no se había dado cuenta de que era Tk.

-Pero Takeru, sabes que esto es importante, debemos saber que emblemas vamos a tener- en ese momento Takato se cubrio la boca, no debío haber dicho eso.

-La confianza, ese es tu emblema- había dicho la chica con en un trance, Tk fue el único que escucho, pues Takato había empezado a pelear con Juri.

-Gracias por la información Hikari- dijo Tk, al darse cuenta que sus amigos no se habían dado cuenta -¡Pues bien, vamos con los demas!- dijo Takeru mientras tomaba a Matsuki por los hombros y Hika hacía lo mismo con Juri, siguiendo a Tk.

-¿Pero que rayos esta pasando?- pregunto de inmediato Henry Wong, al ver como llevaban a la famosa "parejita que no lo acepta", como los habían apodado hace un tiempo.

-Pues que empezarón a discutir por estupideces- respondió Takaishi.

-¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Hirikazu a la castaña que no había hablado.

-A sí, me llamo Yagami Hikari, soy nueva en la escuela- se presento timidamente la aludida

-Yo soy Henry Wong, y esto de aquí son Hirokazu Shiota y Kenta Kontagowara- respondio el mismo peli-azul que hablo primero.

-Esto, ¿Y el por qué estas aquí?- pregunto ahora Kenta.

-Pues esto...- decia la castaña sin poder terminar.

-Yo la invite a que almorzara con nosotros- dijo Juri nerviosa de recibir más regaños.

-Pues ahora no podremos hablar de eso, tendremos que esperar- dijo Wong tranquilo, pero entonces noto el aura de la chica, le recordaba a un digimon sagrado con el que se había topado hace poco, esa digimon se llamaba Angewomon, y su luz era identica a la de la joven que tenia frente a él -Un momento, tu aura, me recuerda mucho a alguien con quien me encontre hace poco, su nombre era Angewo...- Henry se calló de repente por poco dice algo que no.

-!¿Angewomon?_**¡**_- Pregunto sorprendida la luz, pues no esperaba algo así.

-Esto, sí, pero, ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?- pregunto curioso el joven.

-Angewomon es la evolución de Gatomon, la cual es la compañera digimon de Hika, así que es obvio que conozca ese nombre, y si dices que el aura es igual, significa que quien te topaste es la misma digimon de la que hablo, la pregunta es, ¿Cómo logro evolucionar por si sola?- había hablado de inmediato Takaishi.

-Pues yo ya venia venir algo así tarde o temprano, si logro alcanzar la etapa adulta y mantenerla por si sóla, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudiese hacer lo mismo con el nivel ultra- había dicho Kari, algo triste, pues quizás ahora Gatomon no le necesitase más.

-Eso es una posible solución a este tema, eso a que las bestias sagradas le dieran el poder para hacerlo, pues fuera necesario- agrego Takeru a la explicación de su novia.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso Takeru?- pregunto Kazu algo sorprendido.

-¿Acaso un chico no puede estar enterado sobre la vida de su novia ahora en día, o qué?- había dicho Tk algo sarcastico.

-Bueno es y que Tk compartio aventuras en el digimundo conmigo dos veces- había agregado Hikari.

-Son...son...son.. ¿Novios?- Habían dicho todos casi sin creerselos, Tk les había dicho que tenia novia, pero no se esperaban que esta tuviera tanto conocimiento sobre el digimundo, en eso se escucho un leve pitido, Kari saco su D-Terminal de su mochila y leyo el mensaje.

-Es de Tai- había dicho en voz alta la morena-Dice que esta en problemas, que busque la señal de su Digivice, pues no sabe bien en donde se encuentra, pero que es urgente la ayuda- dijo super rápido la castaña para despues pararse de su lugar, Tk de inmediato se levanto y miro a sus amigos.

-Takato, Henry, tú y yo iremos a ayudar, Juri, Kenta, Kazu, cubranos por favor en clase, inventen algo a la maestra de Henry antes de entrar al salón- con esto el rubio salió disparado del salón, siendo seguido por sus amigos, esta si que era una situación complicada.

Kari corrio entre las calles buscando la señal de su hermano hasta que la encontro, no conocia bien la ciudad, ni sabía como volvería al colegio, pero en esos momentos lo más importante era encontrar a Taichi, cuando llego al lugar vío una nieba bastante densa, ella sin pensarselo dos veces se adentro en la niebla, logrando divisar a Tai detras de Greymon, sujetando en brazos algo.

-¡TAI!, ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto de inmediato la menor Yagami, más al darse cuenta de qué lo que el portador del valor tenia en manos, era una muy mal herida Salamon, lo cual la asusto demaciado -¡Sali!- grito la chica mientras recibía de manos de su hermano a su digimon muy ma herida, entonces vieron a Greymon caer al suelo, convirtiendose en Koromon, para la mala suerte de ellos, ese digimon se disponia a atacar a los hermanos, cuando algo sucedio.

-¡Golpe de Fe!-

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? TONTO, FEO, ABURRIDO, LINDO, LES GUSTO, LO ODIARON, ME ODIAN A MÍ, VAMOS DIGANLO EN UN LINDO REVIEW, QUE NO ME IMPORTAN EL TIPO DE COMENTARIOS, INTENTARE VOLVER A ESCRIBIR MÁS SEGUIDO ALGO DE DIGIMON, PERO PUES BUE, LO QUE NECESITO ES TIEMPO E IMAGINACIÓN.<strong>_

_**CONTESTARIA REVIEWS, PERO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO SIN INTER, ADEMÁS QUE TENGO PRISA, SI QUIERO SUBIR EL CAPI YA, PORQUE EL CIBER CIERRA A LAS DIEZ Y SON LAS 9:46 p.m Y DE AQUÍ A QUE LLEGO APENAS Y ALCANZO A SUBIRLO**_

_**Sayonara, Matta Ne**_

_**DEJAN UN REVIEW Y ENCONTRARAS LA PUERTA AL DIGIMUNDO *0***_


End file.
